WO2007/068247 (Oil Management System filed by York Denmark ApS, Denmark) describes a method and a system for controlling and regulating an oil supply, wherein a common pressure housing contains all functions for the treatment of oil with aim of processing a mixture of oil and a cooling agent that leaves the compressor thereby to separate the oil and return it to the compressor. The pressure housing contains the following components in relation to the processing of the oil: an oil separator from which oil flows to an oil sump, an oil cooler connected to the oil sump, a mixing valve in which oil from the oil cooler is mixed with oil from the oil sump in order to obtain an optimal oil temperature, and an oil filter for filtering the mixed oil that is subsequently returned from the oil filter to the compressor.
In particular, the above-mentioned components can function at a pressure that is approximately equal to the exit pressure from the compressor.
Furthermore, JP 2005 127542 A describes a cooling system comprising at least one compressor that has at least one suction inlet and at least one pressure outlet, where the system further comprises at least one condenser unit that via a cooling agent line is connected to at least one restriction element, which element has connection to at least one evaporator connected to the suction inlet of the compressor, wherein the condenser unit comprises at least one oil separator from which oil is returned through a pipeline to the compressor, and wherein the condenser unit and the oil separator are integrated in a common pressure tank. In this system, the pressure tank does not contain an oil sump or a condenser container which is cooled by means of a heat exchanger, through which flows a first cooling agent. Furthermore, this system does not comprise an interaction between the condenser container and an oil cooler, that is placed in connection with the condenser container and where a liquid and gas connection is established between the bottom portion of the condenser container and the oil cooler, and wherein oil from the oil sump at the bottom of the common pressure tank is lead through the heat exchanger of the oil cooler and back to the compressor.